Challenge The Idol!
by yuki-maria.24
Summary: takes place and time after Kyoko perfected the role of Natsu in Box 'R! Kyoko share a same job with a hot teenage idol, Miku Hayama! but then, Miku challenge Kyoko in acting! to prove, who's the real idol! will Kyoko accept that challenge?
1. Chapter 1 : meet the superstar!

**SKIP BEAT!**

Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura

**Challenge the Idol!**

**Take.01: Nice to meet you! My name is superstar!**

This fanfic takes place and time in the middle of Box "R" arc. When Kyoko just perfected her "Natsu", there is a windy storm in showbiz world…

Tokyo, 11 am, a cute girl walking around by herself. Soft white skin, small body, round eyes, pink lips and red cheek. Blonde long hair that clipped with cute black and red ribbon. That girl wore a white t-shirt with red love jacket and black mini skirt. She also wore a net stocking and a-visual-key-like boots. She brought a black backpack with 'wings' on her back. While licking her lollipop, she's humming.

Suddenly, her hand phone rings.

The girl:"Yes? Ah…yes, I understand. I'll be there soon. 'Seisho' Studio, right?"

*smiles*

While talking on the phone, a chestnut hair girl bumped into her…

Kyoko:"Akh! So-sorry! I'm really sorry! I was in a hurry! Are you alright?"

*panic*

The girl:"…Yes, I'm fine."

*smiles*

Kyoko:"That's a relieved. I'm really sorry…"

The girl:"Hihi, it's ok. Don't worry about it…Kyoko-san…"

*giggles*

Kyoko:"…!? How did you know my name?"

The girl:"Silly question. You're a talent, right? The one who play Mio in 'Dark Moon', and the one in Sho Fuwa's PV; 'Prisoner'? And you're in the middle filming of drama 'Box "R"', as Natsu, the lead mean role."

*smiles*

Kyoko:"You know that much? But…the Box "R" hasn't broadcasting yet… how did you know?"

The girl:"Internet. Well, I got some information from someone too, though…"

Kyoko:"Eh?"

The girl:"Anyway, aren't you in a hurry?"

Kyoko:"Gya! You right! Seisho Studio! Thanks for reminding me, and I'm sorry!"

*dash out*

The girl:"She's always in a good spirit."

*smiles*

Seisho Studio, meeting room…

Kyoko:"Cosmetics commercial, right?"

Director:"Yes, that's right. But you won't be alone."

Kyoko:"Ah! Am I with Moko-san? Err…I mean, Kanae Kotonami-san?"

Director:"Oh? No, no…with a talented actress and singer. She's our original icon. But this time, we need someone to accompany her. And we chose you!"

Kyoko:"Thank you very much. So, what should I do?"

Director:"You will act as our princess' friend. This is the script. Read it! After our princess' arrived, we'll get some rehearsal for both of you first. Next week, you will get some photo shoot for commercial promotions. After all that done, we start shooting."

Kyoko:"Wait a second, Director!"

*grabs his arm*

Director:"Y-yes?!"

*surprised*

Kyoko:"She's a PRINCESS?"

*Kyoko fantasy world mode ON*

Director:"Huh? Of course not! Well, for us, she is like a princess. She is cute, kind hearted, gentle, cheerful and always smiling. She's a nice girl. Don't tell me you don't know who she is?"

Kyoko:"Eh? No, I don't…I'm rarely watch TV."

*shake her heads*

Director:"~~~ anyway, just read it for now! Ok?"

Kyoko:"Yes, sir!"

Kyoko reads the scenario script, and see the planning. The story is about two best friends who always together. The main character, the unknown princess (only to Kyoko), is an ugly girl with pigtails model on her hair, and big round glasses on her eyes. She's so old-fashioned, and she wanted to change herself. Her best friend (Kyoko), introduce her 'Blaue Rosen' cosmetics and make her change into beautiful girl.

Kyoko:"If I'm not mistaken, Sawara-san said I could get some free cosmetics too! How lucky!"

*excited*

Suddenly, everyone is gathering. The Princess is coming!

A familiar girl comes to Kyoko, with sweet smile on her face. Soft white skin, small body, round eyes, pink lips and red cheek. Is the girl from before! But…her hair is…different? At street earlier, her hair was blonde. Now, it's brunette!

Kyoko:"You…from earlier…"

Miku:"Nice to meet you again, Kyoko-san… my name is 'SUPERSTAR'!"

*cute smiles*

Hideki:"Don't joking around."

*hit her head*

Miku:"Aww! No need to hit it so hard!"

*teary eyes*

Kyoko:"Err…"

Miku:"Hm? Ah,…my real name is Miku Hayama. Hi there!"

Kyoko:"Miku…Hayama?"

Miku:"Oh, that's a stage name. My real name is a secret! He he… oh yeah, this is my stupid manager, Hideki Ishikawa."

Hideki:"That's right; I'm the manager of this selfish little girl, the handsome Hideki Ishikawa."

Miku:"Who's the selfish little girl?!"

*shouted*

Kyoko:"You are…the princess?"

Miku:"Huh? Princess?"

Hideki:"You know…all staff around you ALWAYS calls you 'Princess' or 'Little Lady', Miku…"

*sigh*

Miku:"Really? I don't know that. Well, as he said, yes!"

Kyoko:"A…"

Miku & Hideki:"A?"

Kyoko:"A little different than I thought, but still…AMAZING! You are so cute, small and soft! No wonder everyone call you 'Princess'!"

*over-excited*

Hideki:"Wha…what the hell?"

Miku:"Ahaha…what an interesting girl! Thanks! He he. Let's become friends, Kyoko-san!"

*grab Kyoko's hand*

Kyoko:"ME? As Princess' FRIEND?"

*shocked*

Miku:"You don't want to?"

*sob…sob…*

Kyoko:"OF COURSE I WANT TO !!"

*excited*

Miku:"Phew, glad to hear that!"

*sigh, and then giggles*

Director:"Girls, get over it already. Come here!"

Kyoko & Miku:"Yes!"

Wonder what kind of commercial project Kyoko will do with Miku Hayama, the idol princess? Wait for the next take!

Please review this fic! Thank you ~


	2. Chapter 2 : junior vs junior ?

**SKIP BEAT!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Challenge the Idol!**

**Take.02: Sudden meeting! Junior vs. junior!?**

The day after commercial meeting, Dark Moon location …

A short black hair girl sitting in the corner while reading some script in her hands. She focuses reading it, and didn't realize a tall handsome guy sitting next to her. Yup, no other than Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko, wearing black hair wig, still didn't realize Ren's presence. Until…

"Mogami-san…" finally Ren talk to her. Kyoko suddenly snap out of it. She looks around her, and finds her senior, Tsuruga, smiling gently at her.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san…I'm sorry; I was concentrating on my script. He he. Is there is something wrong?" Kyoko smiles at him.

"Oh, I see. No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what you are doing alone in the corner like this." Kyoko freezing. Actually, there's no special reason she's reading her script in the corner, or should I say, 'dark spot'. It's all because of her childhood, who always gets bullied by others. Now, she already find 'sitting in the corner' as a habit.

"Eh? He he he. I think its better to be alone in the corner like this while reading the script." Said Kyoko. Ren just smile at her, as usual.

"I heard from Sawara-san, you got a new job. A cosmetic commercial, am I correct?" ask Ren.

"Yes, I'm so lucky!" Kyoko hold her script and smiling.

"Lucky? How come? Because it's a cosmetic commercial?" ask Ren.

"That too! But… I can meet an idol princess. And be her friend! What a luck!" said Kyoko with dazzling eyes. Ren already used to the 'fantasy Kyoko', so he ignored those eyes.

"Princess?"

"Yes! She's so cute and beautiful. White skin, small posture, cute smile, beautiful attitude! She's an idol princess!" Kyoko looks so happy while talking about Miku Hayama, the 'princess' she just met yesterday. Ren rolls his eyes. He didn't really understand who's the princess Kyoko talks about.

"…? Who exactly do you mean?" ask him.

"Miku Hayama. Do you know her, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko smiling cheerfully. Ren suddenly stop briefing (lol). He's freezing like turning to an ice statue.

"Miku Hayama? You mean…the one who always wears harajuku-style dresses?" ask Ren with scary look on his face. Kyoko's don't know what happened, but it's better for her to answer him quickly.

"Y-yes… a model, singer and actress. Start her debut as a model in magazine. Then get awarded as a top model in such young age. You can see her in "Zip! magz" cover this month." Kyoko answering.

* * *

"So it really is HER." Ren sighed. Now his scary face is gone, but an old man-expression is on.

"Err… do you know her, Tsuruga-san?" ask Kyoko.

"Huh? Well, yes…" suddenly, Ren looked worried and not focusing. Kyoko become more curious and curious.

"What actually happened between you and Miku hime-chan (a nickname she just made)?" Ren snap out of it when Kyoko ask him that. He's freezing and couldn't answer. But he forces himself to start talking.

"Ehm, we met in photo shoot for magazine. Back then, she's not popular as it is now. She had a lot of respect towards me. And I like her as a junior, and sometimes I even look at her as a 'little sister'…" Ren started to tell his story. Kyoko still listening without any comments on it. "…but then, she…" suddenly, Ren stopped talking. He can't get his eyes off from a girl who's standing behind Kyoko. She's smiling at him.

* * *

"What? What?" Kyoko getting more and more curios. What exactly happened between them!? Then Kyoko realize what Ren gazing at, and she turns around. She found a cute girl smiling at them. She's none other than Miku Hayama, the idol they're talking about!

"Mi-Miku hime-chan…"

"Hi there! What are you two doing in a corner like this?" she cheerfully greets them.

"H-hi…eh…nothing special." Kyoko answering. Ren still not talking, he's even not moving!

* * *

"Oh, I see. Ren-senpai, long time no see. How are you? What's with your expression? Is just like seeing a ghost!" Miku takes two steps closer to Ren. Kyoko surprised, Miku just called him 'Ren'!? While Ren sighing and smiling as usual. A sparkle gentleman smile.

"Long time no see, Miku. I'm fine, thank you. How about you? I can see you get more busier now." Ren greet her like his usual self. Kyoko freezing when she hears Ren called Miku by her first name.

Miku chuckles. "Oh my, but its nothing compare you, Ren-senpai. I still can't compete with your popularity." Said Miku. Ren didn't say anything, he just smiling at her.

"Err…sorry, but I…" Kyoko trying to get in to their conversation.

"Ah, sorry, Kyoko-san. You must be really confused, huh?" Miku turns to Kyoko. "But I think Ren-senpai already told you about our relationship. We're just a normal senpai and kouhai!"

"Eh…ah, yes… I know that, but…" Kyoko can't hold her curiosity. Are they really that close so can call each other by first names? While deep thinking, Director Ogata called them out. Ren hurries out and meet Director. When Kyoko are going, Miku hold her hands.

* * *

"E-eh?" Kyoko turns around. Miku looked at her with scary eyes.

"Kyoko-san, you're Ren-senpai's kouhai too, am I right?" she asks. Kyoko can't answer. She just nods because too afraid to talk.

"good then, let's do our best! Okay?" she smiling like her usual self. "o-okay…" Kyoko just don't understand. And suddenly, Miku's eyes become scarier now.

"…let's prove, who's the kouhai that Ren-senpai can be proud of! The real idol that can be said as Ren Tsuruga's junior!!" Miku in fire of 'Ren Tsuruga's junior' pride!! Though Kyoko still didn't get it, she understand what Miku just said was a challenge! What exactly happens!? Why the cutie idol princess become 'scary devilish idol'!?

* * *

Will Kyoko accept that challenge?! Wait for the next chapter!

p.s. thank you for supporting me on this fic. I'm so happy that at least you take a look inside this story. Please keep on supporting me. And the review, please ~ he he he.

Thank you all! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : surprising acting test!

**SKIP BEAT!**

**Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Challenge the Idol!**

**Take.03: Surprise! Acting test!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Today at Dark Moon location, there's a high tension in the air. Between Kyoko Mogami and a hot teenage idol, Miku Hayama! Miku challenge Kyoko to prove who are the real idol, and a junior that Tsuruga can be proud of.

Both of them still standing face to face in the corner. Kyoko too confused, she can't answer. While Miku still starring at her with serious face. She's waiting for Kyoko's reply. After 4 minutes waiting, finally Miku lost her patience.

She sighed, and glare at Kyoko, "would you just hurry up and decide!? We don't have much time! Time is money, y'know! If you call yourself an actress, you should understand that!". Kyoko snap out of it.

"Sorry, but I was…too confused…" said Kyoko. "Confused? Why?" ask Miku.

"Well, everything is too fast. That Miku-hime-chan and Tsuruga-san knows each other, even called each others first name, and now Miku-hime-chan challenges me?" Kyoko sighed. Miku stay silence. The image of 'Miku Hayama' in Kyoko's mind are a 'nice and cute little princess', after saw her challenge Kyoko with scary look and serious eyes, that image ruined. Miku sigh and shaking her head.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I make you confused, huh? Sorry?" Miku smiles at her. Kyoko look surprised, then shaking her head. "N-no, it's not your fault! Sometimes, is just me, who's too idiotic." Said Kyoko. Miku chuckles.

"I think they're about to start again. Let's go." Miku grabs Kyoko's hand and coming to Director Ogata. While Kyoko blushing and smiles.

But, come to think of it, why Miku's here, in Dark Moon location?

* * *

Suddenly, Kyoko hears Director Ogata clap his hands. He gets everyone's attention.

"Listen everybody, I'll introduce our new actor, now!" he said. Kyoko's heart thumping. Could it be…!? "Here's Miss Miku Hayama, our Yukari Hongo!" Kyoko's eyes getting rounder. She can't hold herself from surprise!

Yukari Hongo is Mizuki and Mio's cousin. She's in the same age as Mizuki. She is a real lady, a beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman. If Mio is a princess, then Yukari is a queen. Her attitude is always lady-like. But one thing…she hate Mizuki with all of her guts. Though she don't like Mio as well. She despises Mizuki and planed to make her suffer while she's visiting to their house. She also enters the same school as Mizuki for a couple of months, and she met Katsuki, then easily in love with him. Knowing how close Mizuki and Katsuki, Yukari get her hatred on Mizuki more and more.

"Waa! Its Miku-chan!" everybody hurries getting around Miku. Miku just smiles cheerfully as usual. "Everybody, we'll be working together from today onwards! Please guide me!" Miku bows to everyone and they're accept her greets with full smile. Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro just watch what happened.

"Yukari Hongo, huh…" Kyoko finally calm herself. Ren looks at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kyoko shake her head, then smiles at him. "It's nothing." She grinned. But both Ren and Yashiro can tell at once, that there IS something on her mind.

Suddenly, Miku comes to Director Ogata and said something to him. Director just nods and smiles at her, and sometimes looks a little confused. While Miku trying to convince him. And when finally Miku grinned happily, she walks direct to Kyoko and the others.

"Mi-Miku-hime-chan?"

"Everything is ready, Kyoko-san."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Everybody!" Director Ogata yelled again. "Before start today's shooting, there will be an acting test for Miku-san!" everybody shouted. Kyoko hurries turn to Miku. She smirked at Kyoko. Ren just keep silence, and look at Miku and Kyoko.

"Acting test? Why?" everybody is gather around Director. "Err…this is Miku-san's favor. She said,…" before finish talking, Miku interrupt Director's saying. "I said, it'll be rude, to act before everybody knows my acting skills. I think there are some actors that think my acting skills is not at the same level, and not enough to play Yukari. But I'll prove my skills!" said Miku. "I'm sorry to be so selfish. Please understand." Miku bows politely. Everyone can't say anything. They finally accept it.

After talking with the Director, Miku chose the act when Yukari is face to face with Mio. And of course, Miku chose it because she wants to compete with Kyoko. Kyoko can't reject it, and accept it with mixed feelings in her mind and heart. She just can't understand why Miku wants to compete with her so much. Nevertheless, whoever challenges Kyoko Mogami, she will accept the challenge with no hesitates!

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro stare at her.

"I'll NOT lose!!" suddenly she shouted. Ren didn't say anything, while Miku giggles when she hears that.

"Ok, everyone! Ready?" Director Ogata claps his hands.

"Wait, Director!" Miku interrupt.

"Yes, Miku-san?" ask Ogata.

"Sorry, but if I can…ehm, can I make some improvisation on this script?" say Miku. Everyone is surprise by her words. It's just like Ren's acting test back then!!

"Su-sure, but…" Ogata stare ad Kyoko. Kyoko grinned.

"Of course, I don't mind at all." She has already become Mio!! Miku chuckles a bit then smiles cheerfully.

"Ok then, let's start…" Director Ogata sighed. He can't do anything with those two selfishness. "…ACTION!!" he shouted. Everyone silence. Including Ren whose kept "no comment attitude" since the beginning.

* * *

It started when Yukari just arrive to Hongo house. She's sitting on the living room and drinking tea, with Mio beside her. Both of them kept silence, not a single word, but their expressions easily tell how much they share the same emotion; hatred towards Mizuki.

"I didn't expect you'd come." Said Mio. Yukari stare at her, then chuckles a bit.

"What was that? Do you mean, you don't want me to come?" Yukari asked.

"I didn't say that at all. But it's not like I want you to come." Mio sighed. Yukari giggles.

"I think you had a hard time with Mizuki." Yukari drink another cup of tea. Now this time, Mio chuckles.

"Don't be stupid. SHE's the one having a hard time with ME." Mio smirked scarily. Yukari just smiling when she hears that from Mio.

"Don't worry. As long as I here, she won't had a happy time either…" said Yukari. Mio didn't answer her. Everyone is silent. They are waiting in tense. The next dialog should be Yukari's. But Miku didn't move at all. Until…

"…." Yukari looks at piano in the room. Her beautiful face showing a sad faint smile. That was an out-script move!! Because it's not from the script, Kyoko can't just continue. She is, as Mio, doing what 'MIO' will do.

"…Yes." Said Mio suddenly. Everyone turns to Mio. Including Yukari with a surprise expression. "What do you mean?" ask Yukari.

"You want to know about it, right? Is Mizuki still playing piano? The answer is yes…" said Mio calmly. Yukari can't answer. Because what Mio just said was right. She's sighed and looks at her tea. With a gentle movement, Yukari's fingers starting to move. Its like her fingers is playing piano.

"…" Mio just stay quiet.

"Actually, I don't hate that girl. I just hate…the way she smiles…the way she lives. All of it…makes me jealous. The most thing that I envy her is…her piano skill. She's talented. So much. The first time I heard she's playing piano was the song of Johan Pachelbel, Canon in D Mayor. It was a simple but cheerful song. And she plays it nicely. Very beautiful and elegant. Yet so cheerful and lively. I envy her…so much..." said Yukari.

The crews frozen. Miku's expression and her words. All of them are incredible!! Beautiful, natural, but not away from professionalism. Different from the script, but more amazing from it!! Kyoko, as Mio, can't really say anything.

"…every time something bad happened to her, I'm so happy. It's like, there are more reasons for me, to hate her. To forget that I envy her. Even so, whatever happened. I still can't stop worrying if something happens to her fingers…" Yukari smile faintly, then she sighed softly. She turns to Mio with sad smile. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" she said.

Everyone is seriously watching both actresses on stage. They wonder what line will out from Kyoko?!

Suddenly…something unexpected happened. Mio smiling…sweetly! She's not smirked, nor grinned, but smiled!

"No, you're not pathetic. We all know that girl's talent. Even I do. And of course, sometimes I envy her too. But it's a no way to say that. My hatred to that girl is more than my sympathy for her." Mio said. Yukari silent. Then she smiles softly.

"Yes, I know that…"

"Oh yes, I heard some name that related to her. Uhm…Katsuki?" Yukari back to script. Everyone is sighed. They're smiling cheerfully.

* * *

"Amazing. Both of them!" said them. Yashiro's reactions are the same as well. While Ren is… still stayed quiet.

"CUT!!" Director Ogata yelled. Everyone is turns to him. He's smiling like usual. "Great job, you two!" he claps his hands. The crews starting to claps their hands too. Kyoko and Miku's eyes meet each other. They are starting to laugh together.

Now, Director Ogata will announce the 'result' of the test!

What he will say?! And what exactly Ren going to say?!

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Minna-san ~**

**Thank you for supporting me on this fanfic. I'm so happy ~ ^^**

**Please support me on my other fanfics. And I'm really really really sorry for the long-time update… T^T**

**So sorry!!**

**Oh, btw, do you like this chapter? Hehe. It's kinda hard to make this chapter, because of the acting test. Huhu ~ T___T **

**But it's ok! As long as you guys enjoy reading it! -^^-**

**Thank you all ~**


End file.
